The Unexpected
by BrightlyShines
Summary: Sue Ellen and Harris find themselves growing closer all the sudden


_**Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show or show don't belong to me. Takes place after the Southfork fire 2014. This is dedicated to my cuz AnnHarris4eva for her birthday.**_

* * *

Sue Ellen was recovering that everything that had happened after losing JR. She had started drinking again and lived through what she considered the worst betrayal from her son John Ross. She thought that she wouldn't ever get over that. After the fire she saw what almost happened to her, and decided to get everything together again. She moved back into her house and Ann stayed with her. Bobby had asked Ann to go so he could think. So Ann moved into the house and watched over Sue Ellen who felt guilt for thinking she started the fire at Southfork.

Harris had heard that Ann was staying at Sue Ellen's house and went to visit her. But she wasn't there. When Sue Ellen answered the door she was shocked to see that Harris was there, but she let him in anyway.

Sue Ellen: "Ann's not here... I'm not exactly sure when she will come back."

Harris smiles

Harris: "Oh that's alright Sue Ellen I just wanted to make sure she was alright I heard what happened and I know that its my fault. Plus, now that I'm here I would like to apologize for the way I treated you in the past..."

Sue Ellen stared at Harris almost shocked about how sincerely he was. She looked into his eyes and saw that what he was saying was the truth. She shook her head.

Sue Ellen: "It's okay Harris... I suppose we have all done things that we regret."

Harris stared at the woman before him and saw that she was a good woman. She wasn't just good she was beautiful. He knew deep down that Ann would never take him back. But maybe just maybe he could be happy again. Sue Ellen stares at him. Suddenly, Harris leans forward and kisses her. She pulled away breathless he smiles gently she truly saw a different man. She then pulled him into a kiss again and they kissed for awhile. Then suddenly Sue Ellen heard a car door slam she knew it was Ann she then pulled away and got up going to the kitchen.

* * *

Ann walked into the house and was shocked to see Harris.

Ann: "What are you doing here?"

Harris: "I...I had to check on you. I know that you moved out of Southfork and that it was my fault because of the kiss."

Ann: "I should have told him what happened."

Ann looked down Harris watched her but kept looking up toward the kitchen. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he had shared with Sue Ellen. It was so sweet and passionate and at the same time it made him feel things.

Sue Ellen sat at the table in the kitchen drinking water. She was feeling things too. She thought to herself how could she after everything. How could she even think about trusting Harris let alone kiss him? And after everything Harris did to Ann how could she start to feel these things for him.

Sue Ellen: "No, it's just my imagination or a crush... yes it can't be anything more..."

* * *

When they go into the kitchen they find Sue Ellen drinking a glass of water. Ann walks over to Sue Ellen.

Ann: "Are you alright?"

Sue Ellen: "Oh... yes...well Just a little over heated,"

Ann turned to get more water then Sue Ellen looks at Harris and he smiles and winks at her. That's when Sue Ellen turns bright red. Harris grinned he was finding that he would always love Ann, but there was something about Sue Ellen that he couldn't deny about her. He was feeling something for her. Harris started to walk toward Sue Ellen and she shakes her head no.

Sue Ellen: "Ann I think I am going to bed right now."

Ann looks at Sue Ellen

Ann: "Are you sure?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I'm a little tired... Its been a long day."

Sue Ellen goes to her room. Harris decides he should leave and goes outside. Sue Ellen closes the door to her room. She leans against the door she closes her eyes. She thinks about the kiss. Then she opens her eyes and walks toward the window and looks out. Sue Ellen sees Harris staring at her. She took a breath and sighs feelings for Harris were starting to form.

To be continued...


End file.
